Hello, my Doctor
by NoxTrot
Summary: The Doctor, newly regenerated into a women encounters Clara and Ashildr on their travels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my Doctor.**

 **Hey! This is just a quick story on if Clara met the new female doctor. I'm so excited with the news and couldn't help myself from writing something quick on the new revelation. I hope you enjoy, I will right more chapters on this.** Chapter 1

"It's the doctors Tardis!" said a petite woman, with straight brown hair. "Well I guess we should leave now huh? It wouldn't do any good seeing me or you here for the matter. Even if he can't remember you." Spoke the shorter woman. "Yeah your right…maybe I can say a quick hello?" Clara asked, taking a step closer to the ancient blue box. She didn't get much further though as she was stopped by the immortal's hand on her shoulder. "Clara, I know you miss him but it's too dangerous… I'm sorry." Ashildr murmured softly, stepping closer to the younger women and embracing her in a hug as she heard soft and quiet sobs coming from her.

The Viking held her tight, comforting her friend until her cries died down. Clara lifted her head from Ashildr's shoulder and looked up to her companion whose face was furrowed into a frown, her concern as bright as day. She smiled up to her friend and made some space between them, lifted sleeve and wiped her tear stained face. "We should go before he pops up unannounced" she said her voice shaky but clear. She knew that when they got back to their Tardis she'd have to have some space and deal with the flood of emotions she was feeling right now. It was moments like this that had proved the hardest part of being on the run from the time lords, moments where she had a reminder of what her life once was… when she was alive.

"Maybe we can visit Luxcepter? After all there isn't many planets out there where you can meet the equivalent of a talking jellyfish." Said Ashildr her voice light trying to cheer up the young girl she had come so close to after years of exploring space and time. Clara let out a roaring laugh that echoed in the small forest that surrounded them and caused her ribs to start aching. Momentarily causing her to forget the ache in her heart. "You really do have a strange obsession with jellyfish Me." She muttered out in between short breaths.

"Who wouldn't have an obsession? Their jelly." Said a voice behind them. Startling the two women they flung around, Ashildr had a gun already pointed at the mysterious woman. That action didn't warrant a reaction. The woman stood the same her face split into a massive smile as she stared at the duo. Infuriated by the audacity of the attractive blonde Ashildr strode towards her and said "Who are you? Speak otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you." Her voice towards the end took on a cold tone. Finally, the woman in front had a reaction, unfortunately it wasn't the one the Viking had wanted. The woman's smile faltered as she bent down to the shorter woman's face, staring intently at her face. Completely ignoring the gun that was pointed at one of her hearts. "Do I know you? You look familiar. Maybe it was when I was younger… oh my memory isn't getting better with age, especially in this body it seems. And your friend, he seems familiar too!" she said hurriedly her voice taking on a gleeful tone towards the end that reminded the two women of a puppy. Before Clara could protest to the woman miss gendering her the pup let out a hiss of pain, dropping to the floor holding her head in agony. "Ashildr put down the gun she obviously isn't a threat!" said Clara. As she did as told Clara, came rushing towards the blonde, bending down on her knees and cupping the strong cheekbones of the whimpering blonde. She pulled her head up and felt the air knock out of her. She was beautiful. The next cry of pain brought Clara back into action and she began checking the blonde over. "What's wrong?" Ashildr asked but was not met with a reply.

Clara furrowed her brows in confusion at the woman's outfit, which seemed to be mainly men's clothing, shrugging it off she seceded to focus on checking the vibrant woman's pulse. "Me, her pulse is going a mile a minute, we need to get help quick…. We need the doctor!" she said her voice taking on a panicked tone as the woman began to shake. "No! I'll be fine… just give me a minute." She spoke her voice strained and mixed with pain. At this Ashildr knelt down next to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to speak when the woman quickly shot up, staggering slightly and causing the two women sat of the ground to fall backwards. They looked up at the once again smiling blonde in shock, mouths open and brows furrowed in confusion. "see?" she spoke twirling around in a circle "I'm as good as new! Just needed a mo, for my mind to get settled. Helped though cause now I remember who you are Ashildr!" she spoke in one breath her voice unable to contain her excitement. This left the women even more confused and a little wary. "How do you know my name, woman? And it's Me now." The woman cocked her head to the side, thinking and then eyes widening in realisation. "I'm female!" and as if to prove it to herself more she held her hands onto her breasts and squeezing them tightly. The woman let out a snort, that turned into a full-blown belly laugh all the while still holding her cleavage. "She's mad." Stated Clara simply. It had to be the only explanation for this woman's antics, the only other person who acted like this was… her eyes widened and she let out a small unrecognisable sound, close to a cough and snort. Ashildr glanced towards her raising her brow, asking if she was okay. It was clear she wasn't though; her face had drained of all colour as she stared at the chuckling woman in front of her. Before she got the chance to test her theory the taller blonde beat her to the punch-line. "I guess that forgoes the nickname madman with a box." Yep it was him, her, the doctor.

"Doctor?" she asked attentively, taking a unsteady step towards her. The laughter ceased.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter to the doctors first encounter with Clara and Ashildr. If anyone has any requests or questions feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Whereas the forest was alive, full of noise from the chirping birds, to the rivers song as it rushed every bend and twist until it would reach its destination, the three women were silent. Ashildr was beyond confused at her companion's allegations. She stared back and forth between the other women trying to make sense of what just happened. It would seem even with her millenniums of existence she could still be left in the dark. Clara hadn't attempted to take another step to the madwoman after she stopped laughing. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the prospect of this woman being her doctor. She knew it was possible for time lords to regenerate into different genders, hell she'd seen in first hand when she and the doctor had fled gallifrey. But this was different, she had met every past version of the doctor thanks to her echoes, this 3was the first time for it to happen to him… her.

"Isn't it obvious?" The newly regenerated doctor asked, taking a step closer to Clara. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice curious as she looked at the brunette.

Clara was frozen, what could she say? It seemed that the regeneration hadn't done anything to help the doctor remember her, so what could she possibly say to explain why to her a stranger could so easily identify her before someone like Ashildr! Luckily for Clara Ashildr took this moment to interfere and speak for the first time after the revelation.

"Wait you're the doctor! The doctor!" she gasped out, the shock evident in her voice as well as her face. Her eyes were wide, the pupil having dilated massively as she stood frozen, her mouth the only thing that moved due to it continually falling open. The doctor turned looking at Ashildr, cocking her head to the side and scrunching up her face. An action that both women found adorable. "well yes. Weren't you listening Me?" she said her face turning into a scowl as she placed her hands on either side of her waist and raised one perfect eyebrow accusingly. At the use of her preferred name Ashildr was in even more shock, the last time she'd seen the doctor he flat out refused to call her Me and her he… she was now completely embracing it. She huffed letting her body relax and spoke again "you called me, Me." She stated. This was all beginning to become too much for the doctor. She had just realised her new identity was in fact a woman, something she herself had no problems with. In fact, she found it quite exciting. What really confused and slightly irritated her was Ashildr and this young man. She couldn't understand their confusion, or Ashildr's perplexed look she gave to hearing her chosen name. "Well yes I did listen to your request, plus who am I to complain, I chose my name. she shrugged.

She felt a slight burn in her hand, and smiled in realisation her Tardis was ready! She extended her hand, showing her palm to the other women as her key materialised onto it. Once fully done she heard the call of her Tardis from behind the two women and without further ado made a grand stride towards it passing, and bumping into the two women as she took the most interesting route, the small gap in-between where they were standing.

During this period, the blonde had failed to see the approving glances she was given by the other women. Clara although slyly was attempting to take in the tall women's form, she could faintly see the women's true shape due to the baggy clothes she was wearing. Probably her doctor's former clothes she though suddenly and felt her heart clench. It would be very unlikely she would ever see her doctor again. Ashildr on the other hand was not trying to be as subtle. Her gazed followed every inch of the time lords new body. Taking in her beautiful face and exquisite body. She couldn't deny her curiosity for the female doctor. Looking away briefly she noticed Clara's lingering gaze too and with amusement noticed her younger companion was doing the same thing as herself. Their gazes still lingered when she moved towards them and attempted to brush between them. Clara was to unfocused to realise that the doctor was attempting to squeeze between them, but of course when she did it was too late. At first, she tried gently and calmly to get past them, but soon realised that plan of action wasn't going to work and decided to take a couple of steps back and come charging at the trying to use brute force to get through. Due to years of combat, Ashildr had enough skill to dodge the attack but unfortunately that couldn't be said for her friend.

Clara lay groaning on the floor and a giggling pup on top of her. "What the hell did you do that for!? You could have asked us to move!" the doctor considered her point before bursting out into laughter once again. "sorry I didn't mean to fall on you, I really thought it would work… my mind is still buzzing all over the place and hasn't had time to settle." She grunted out attempting to lift herself off of the young man not to hurt him any more than she has. Standing up she brushed off the dirt from her knees and looked towards the Tardis and back to Clara. Extending her hand out to help him and said "you haven't said your name, young man." Clara still dizzy from the rugby tackle nearly didn't take in what the doctor had said. Once she'd managed to stand thanks to the blonde she corrected him. "It's she, I'm not a man. My names… Ozzy." The doctor blinked surprised with the information and stared at her face for a couple of seconds. She turned and started walking towards her Tardis, eager to see how it had changed. She paused before opening the door, smiled at the two women and said. "I guess that makes sense, for a second I thought my sexual orientation had changed, but nope guess I'm still attracted to females. Fancy coming in for a cuppa?" she ignored their reactions, winked and walked in. leaving the door wide open.


End file.
